the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jovan Johnson
Jovan Johnson is a male human Star Command NCO and Chief Pilot Officer of the ScSS Seraphic. He was introduced in the book Oblivion. Early Years He was born on Okudazin in the Boradene system in 304AE into a family of terraformers, and was young when the Gryar invaded in 307AE. His family were quickly enslaved by the Gryar military leader Lappa]] Mastema who killed his father in front of him for spilling tea before his mother gave him to Stephanie Oumriel who was able to smuggle him out of the war zone. He never saw his family again. He had an elder sister called Bethany Johnson. Stephanie Oumriel chose to raise him herself, but rather than being the smuggler everyone had believed, in fact she was a highly paid assassin who lived a nomadic life. His home was her ship, the Tripsy Trail. They traversed the galaxy on various assassination jobs, seeing various caravanserai and Old Spacer convoys. When Stephanie Oumriel had been captured Jovan took over the Tripsy Trail, and the "family business" as an assassin for hire. By the time he was 16 he was a highly sought after assassin. Assassin Career In Rabcyella 319AE he was contracted to kill the Gryar war criminal Duquam. He tracked Duquam down to the planet Moloch and went to destroy his home with a missile while drunk and high. He later found he had failed to kill Duquam, killing his whole family but only injuring his intended target. The contractors refused to pay out. The memory of Duquam haunted him for years to come. Amongst those who he assassinated were Star Command Admiral El-Khalej in orbit of Opardalis, a Cameron Syndicate pimp on Ezpa and a cheating wife on Tov Tijar, a Smuilian business executive on Ier, two Cameron Syndicate agents who were in the way of another’s promotion and an Oferan Independent House Lord. He was arrested after a brawl in a bar in the Saydlemya System and when they looked into the Tripsy Trail they discovered his many crimes. He was put on trial for the murder of Admiral El-Khalej. By January 324AE he was in the maximum security penal colony Fallen Eden on Canaris III. Forced to fight to survive he killed a pair of twins. But his knowledge of the Sherwood Sector in the Outer Rim led to Star Command approaching him with a deal, help them with bringing down a pirate factions as part of Operation Winged Fury. He found that he loved the Star Command lifestyle, even taking control of the ships in battle with the Red Perkipsee pirate clan. In doing so he not only led the ship to safety, but knocked two enemy ships into an inescapable orbit of a black hole. Those ships had later been picked up and their entire crews incarcerated and over two million ajilon’s of stolen artwork and historical artifacts had been recovered. After a month when the mission was over the ScSS Shakespeare Captain, Zhang Jing Woo, asked him to join Star Command as an NCO. He agreed and quickly went through his basic training and joined the Shakespeare as a Pilot Officer. Early Star Command Career In late 324AE he was promoted to Petty Officer after a string of excellent evaluations and transferred to the Core Worlds and Station Syropha Gold. Here he was made a senior Starfighter wing pilot and shone when on duty, but his off duty partying, often with visiting civilians, and his history made him unpopular with his superiors. At Christmas 325AE on Orsimo, he met Ejjina Mexonber-Quad whilst at a party with a girl on each arm. They got on so well, and she was so impressed with his flying ability, that she requested he join the ScSS Banabhatta crew. Oblivion In 326AE he comes aboard the Banabhatta with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. When Linford Duke was ousted by the Sky Marshalls Ejjina considered him for the Chief Pilot Officer position, but decided he was not mature enough for the role yet. He quickly established himself as a popular member of the crew and the center of most social gatherings, founding what became known as the Wild Bunch. He had a one night stand with Mai'Musa'Mynn and an on-off sexual relationship with Kiew Hhung So. It is implied he had a sexual relationship with Dominique Swan. Whilst in the Nostluhk Dominion during the Podrink 452 Incident he and Dru'Ry'Moor had sex in the pilots bathroom as a way of elevating tension. He was able to use his expert piloting skills to use to get the Banabhatta down to the facility on Cancri without being discovered. He went into the Nostluhk facility on Cancri as part of the rescue team under the command of Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. He proved himself an essential part of her team, killing dozens of Trict and saving the team several times before being knocked unconscious by electrical bolts from a Nostluhk computer terminal he tried to access. He was carried out by Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. Despite being in such poor condition he was drugged up and made to pilot the ship home, reworking the course to keep them away from being discovered. When finally in battle with the Trict and the bridge was opened to space he was badly burned but continued to fly. The Birth of a Starship Jovan was quick to accept assignment under Ejjina Mexonber-Quad again and was one of the first crewmen to arrive on the as-yet unfinished ScSS Seraphic. He helped to complete the ships final construction phase and helped to put the ship through its final testing phase. Here he formed an unlikely friendship with Sorvel, Son of Yuvel, and once again formed the nucleus of the Wild Bunch group. Screaming Into The Night In 329AE he once again formed "The Wild Bunch" and started his womanizing/ hard-drinking ways at the center of the ships social circle with the ScSS Banabhatta survivors at the center of the new group, but quickly supplemented by new additions such as Sorvel, Son of Yuvel, Jaxa, Son of Jaxo, Serena de Lauda, Sai Mai Chang, Running Bear and others. He was quick to start amorous activities with many of the new ships female crewmen, including Sai Mai Chang and Serena de Lauda. It is revealed he won the Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds for his actions during the Podrink 452 Incident and has gained the nickname "The Ace of Hearts." He is initially given the Third Officer's position by Commander Xandos P Orthopolis but that is then taken away by Ejjina Mexonber-Quad as he does not have the necessary experience. In February 329AE he got permission to convert cargo bay three to a night club called The Black Hole. Jovan was one of the first to go aboard the IOEV Holy Throne and was attacked by the Naz'Jil's who had attacked the ship and killed the crew. He was barely alive when he was rescued and is in a coma that Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa is unsure whether he will wake from. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire After fifteen days in a coma he did wake from his coma, and had to have skin grafts on his legs where the Naz'Jil's had attacked him. He learns that Sai Mai Chang is pregnant with his child. He responds by getting drunk and high on the narcotic Pure Five. But after flying in a starfighter he realizes that his own family would not have wanted him to be an absent father, and agrees to be part of the child's life. He ends up going to the wedding of Andre Ivanovich and Jonathan Ojah with Serena de Lauda as his date in a very good mood. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE he comes up with the idea of using the shuttles and Hammerwings to tractor Sarafid Dowd'i ships from Sor Lois to Whereev Mellon. He then pilots Hammerwing 80306-03 during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. He is awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois for his actions. He ends up going to the colony on Polonkip where he meets Blu Tia and enters a sexual relationship with her. The Mists By Rabcyella he is covered in 4 tattoos, one to commemorate surviving the Podrink 452 Incident, one to celebrate surviving the Naz'Jil attack, one he got whilst partying with the crew and Sarafid Dowd'i to celebrate the end of the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War and the other he gets to remember his family. He goes on a date with Serena de Lauda, and they appear to be getting on very well when the ship goes into red alert. He argues with Sai Mai Chang who wants to be on the bridge, he wants her to be in the shelter as she is pregnant with his child. Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad agrees with him. He pilots the ScSS Seraphic during The Encounter in The Mists and then afterwards as the ship deteriorates. When the radical step to take the ship into a proto-star system takes place he is the only person who is trusted to pilot the ship. His skill, experience and instincts allow the Seraphic to survive the turbulent proto-system. He leads the "Wild Bunch" into Taq's Caravanserai and is quick to seduce a B'ra'Sha businesswoman. Eulogies In Erya 329AE he gets a large dragon tattooed on his back over several sittings by Kwan Fo Moo Li. Despite his wish to remain unattached people continue to mention the fact that Serena de Lauda wants to enter a relationship with him. He reveals he had had an implant to stop him having children for a year. While having a drink with Sorvel, Son of Yuvel he reveals that after Emmanuelle du Lac split up with Hadda Reh’Lasta’Shee he and Emmanuelle du Lac had a one night stand. Sorvel comments that Serena de Lauda still wants to enter a relationship with him. Duquam (book) It is revealed he came aboard the ScSS Seraphic on Christmas Eve 328AE along with Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa, Veri Dru'Heirt'Odii, Selena Gomez, Andre Ivanovich and Nadia Ivanova. He is greeted by Bhutan Jii, Sorvel, Son of Yuvel, Serena de Lauda and Pressia Dru’Jye’Olto. He quickly befriended Sorvel, Son of Yuvel and seduced Serena de Lauda and Pressia Dru’Jye’Olto. He sees Duquam has escaped from A'Sl'm on uplink, but thinks nothing of it. By Syropha 329AE he is bonding with Serena de Lauda in the gym and watches football with her and Sorvel, Son of Yuvel. It is obvious she wants a relationship with him. Soon after he takes command of the bridge at night and meets Phlevenna Reh’Cima’Olliklexia and the pair hit it off. He also receives news from Galactic Narcotics Delivery that his Pure Five delivery will be made soon. That night he and Phlevenna Reh’Cima’Olliklexia have sex and the next morning he asks her to stay in his quarters while he goes and learns the sex of his baby, a boy. When the Fifth Pillar Element shuts down the ScSS Seraphic and he finds that Duquam is aboard he goes in search of him, finding Phlevenna Reh’Cima’Olliklexia's dead body. He takes a hit of Pure Five and collects Jessie. He admits to the crew his past as an assassin, but is almost instantly subjected to an attack by Duquam and then goes after him. He tracks him to his own quarters where Duquam has a scanner waiting to identify him. Duquam flies the Shuttle Quetico to the window and opens fire, but the Ablative Armour saves Jovan's life. With Sarafid Dowd'i forces and Stratus-Class Starighter's descending on him he was forced to flee. Jovan, no longer haunted by what had happened, vowed revenge for those Duquam had killed. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE he finds he and Sai Mai Chang are expecting a boy. It is revealed that he and Ayana Dru'Nos'Vinsk had been flirting, and possibly more, in Four Castle to celebrate. He attends the security briefing for the Federated Territories Agreement signing and is seen talking to Blu Tia. He celebrates the engagement of Rachelle Varadin and Casikus Dru'Ins'Toh at Pepa Willio Bar on Polonkip. Whist celebrating he is asked to go to see Blu Tia and they end up having sex. He is then drugged and placed in a holding cell. When he awakes he is naked and discovered Xandos P Orthopolis is in the next cell. They are sprung from jail by Wang Jie Li and his team, but Xandos P Orthopolis betrays them and they are all imprisoned again. Fixed with a Slave Collar he is placed aboard the Qwaplyasis to be sent along the Cameron Courseway when he is rescued by Xandos P Orthopolis. Intially suspicious of his motives he helps him overcome the crew of the Qwaplyasis and they turn the ship around to return to the Itzamna System. Awards Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 328AE for his actions during the Podrink 452 Incident Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in Ustinoq 329AE for his actions during the Naz'Jil's first contact. Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for his actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon Personality Jovan is outgoing, charismatic, friendly, handsome, athletic, hard-working and passionate. He smiles easily and often and womanises as often as he can, partying on a nightly basis and working out hard. But as hard as he plays, he works just as hard and is one of the most naturally talented pilots in the service. He appears to live life as if each day was his last and pushes others around him to the limit. Physical Appearance Jovan is of average height, but is strong, athletic and muscular from his daily work outs. His hair is blonde and long, often kept back in a pony tail whilst on duty. His body is covered in tattoo's. During the Podrink 452 Incident he had sixteen, but lost them all when his skin was burned off. In Rabcyella 329AE he had 4 tattoo's. His tattoo's include Old Spacer Runes across his collarbones. In Erya 329AE Kwan Fo Moo Li tattoos a large multi-colored dragon over his back, and uses ultraviolet ink. By Syropha 329AE he has "LIVE" tattooed on the knuckles of his right hand and "FREE" on his left. Prized Possessions Jovan has very few personal items. He keeps them in his "Old Spacer" chest. One of them is the assassins rifle he inherited from Stephanie Oumriel. It is old, multicoloured and seems to be held together with wire and old leather. It is slender, but powerful, able to fire two PEP blasts at once. It is nicknamed "Jessie." Category:ScSS Banabhatta Crew Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:ScSS Seraphic Piloting Department Category:Wild Bunch Member